


The Last of Death Stranding

by johanirae



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games), The Last of Us
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Fellow Gruff older dude roaming the post apocalyptic landscape with his gifted daughter meets another gruff older dude, who also has a gifted daughter.
Relationships: BB-28 | Louise & Sam Porter Bridges, Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74





	The Last of Death Stranding

[ ](https://vgy.me/u/sel5Ri)   
[ ](https://vgy.me/u/6FLZrS)   
[](https://vgy.me/u/N5WZ0j)


End file.
